A Simple Christmas Story
by The May Waters
Summary: Multi-Pairing. It's Christmas in more than one place and they're all realizing that it's the perfect time for friendship and a little romance. Spoilers for end of Manga.


A Simple Christmas Story

May Waters/SI Waters

"I am not used to all this stupid, cold, fluffy stuff." Temari complained pulling the scarf around her neck tighter, pushing her nose down into the soft folds to try and warm the red tip.

"That stupid, cold, fluffy stuff is called _snow_." Shikamaru told her with a small chuckle, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Temari huffed in frustration, pushing her hands even further into her pockets.

"How are you not cold?" She asked glancing at him, still in his usual Jounin outfit including green shinobi vest, black sleeves of his t-shirt rolled up to his elbows. Shikamaru shrugged, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans and huffing, his breath chilling white in the cold air.

"Too lazy to put on a coat," he admitted.

"Well you can't blame me if you get sick."

"Oh?" Shikamaru teased bumping her with his elbow. "So then I can't count on you to sit by my bed while I'm down with a fever?"

"Definitely not, baka." Temari bit her bottom lip to hide her smile.

"Well I better go back to get a coat then," he took a step backwards and Temari's bare hands shot out of her pockets to grab his arm.

"Fine I'll sit by your bedside,"

"I knew you liked me," Shikamaru grinned down at her and she huffed angrily realizing just how well he had intentionally played her. Though Temari really should've noticed if she'd been in her right mind and not so focused on the chilling wind.

"Shut up," she groaned stuffing her hands back into her pockets, fingers already numb from the cold air. Shikamaru tugged on the sleeve of her right arm, she turned in surprise.

"Here," he offered, pulling her hand out of her pocket and wrapping it tightly in his larger one. Then he gently put both their hands in his pocket and Temari turned red. She didn't say anything, but held back a giggle at Shikamaru's pink cheeks. Smiling, they continued down the main street of Konoha, looking at all the pretty lights in the glittering, falling snow.

-oOo-

"Come on," Naruto pressed, pulling Hinata by her hand through the crowded street of Konoha. The red scarf she'd worked so hard to make him wrapped tightly around his neck, one hand cupping it as they ran. A small laugh escaped her cold, pink lips as she watched the look of joy on his face. She liked the way his hair had tamed over the years and how he now kept it cropped short in little spikes, versus the longer and wilder outward growth it had been when they were young.

"Can we slow down just a bit Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, puffing in the cold air. Exercise in the cold always made her tire quickly because there was too much heat escaping her body and forcing her farther into the cold folds of the night. Naruto blissfully listened and they slowed to a fast paced walk, but he didn't tire or allow them time to look at all the lights Konoha had set up in celebration of the winter months; instead choosing to lead her far out of the main city where the area grew darker and colder, it seemed.

"Just a little farther," Naruto promised quietly, squeezing her chilling hand in his much larger and warmer one.

"Where are we going?" She asked curiously staring up at the dense grouping of trees.

"Somewhere special, I wanted to show you it, dattebayo." Hinata suspected, or rather hoped, the pink spreading across his cheeks was from embarrassment over the cold weather.

Their pace slowed as they seemed to grow closer to the area Naruto was so excited to pull her to. She was given a moment to pull him back slightly so she could catch up with his long strides and wrap her free hand around the elbow of his left arm. Naruto paused for a short moment to press a quick kiss to the top of her head, effectively warming her cheeks in the frigid air. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Do you trust me?" His voice was quiet and she wouldn't have thought he had spoken, except for the puffs of white fog which escaped his mouth. Hinata nodded silently and he smiled. "Close your eyes, dattebayo."

She obeyed and let him lead her a few steps farther, his hand warm over hers, and she didn't fear tripping over any roots knowing he would catch her and guide her away from them. Without warning he dropped her hand, startled, Hinata brought them to her chest feeling mildly betrayed at being left completely alone. She could hear the snow crunching under his feet as he took a couple steps away from her and she bit her lip, now considering the cons of her decision.

"Hinata," Naruto whispered. "Open your eyes."

She did so slowly, scared of what she might see. When she was able to take in the sparkling brook, warm enough still to have not frozen, she gasped in surprise. The last traces of fall fireflies flickered in the cool evening, staying close to the warm water which reflected the stars of the night sky. They shimmered ever so brilliantly in the rippling water, the bushes nearest the banks half covered in snow as the branches nearest the creek were devoid of even a sliver of frost.

"The water is really warm," Naruto told her with a smile. "It's an interesting place I found while walking with my thoughts the other day. I thought you might like it."

This time Hinata could tell he really did turn pink because of his own words, he was standing so close to the bank he could hardly be cold. She walked slowly, knowing he could hear her steps in the snow, nevertheless. Her hands came away from her chest to wrap themselves around his, he turned slowly, his brilliant blue eyes meeting her soft lavender.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun." Then she was kissing him like she had never kissed him before and Naruto was very glad he had found the sparkling river.

-oOo-

Sasuke was walking quietly down the streets of Konoha, it had been a couple years since he was last there, busy working for Orochimaru who was working undercover for Konoha. After leaving an official report of Kakashi, who was now the Hokage, he decided to find a place to stay. He would have to look into buying a small house or apartment for when he was visiting, the Uchiha houses too cold to stay in very long. Walking through the busy street, he noticed two familiar people pouring over the counter of a jewelry store.

"Look at this one Sakura-chan!" Lee shouted excitedly poking at the glass covering.

"No that's way too gaudy," Sakura laughed. She turned back to where she was searching. "Look, this one. It's pretty, but also not very expensive."

"You're good at this kind of thing," Lee announced looking at in open mouthed awe. Sasuke had hidden himself in the shadows of the doorway, watching in confusion at what was happening.

"Tenten will really love that one, Lee." Sakura told him pushing his shoulder and lightly as they walked out of the shop. A knot Sasuke wasn't aware of, loosening in the pit of his stomach.

"Thanks for helping me, I want to make sure she's taken care of." Lee admitted.

"I'm sure she appreciates you as her friend. Just cut down the whole eagerness for training around her," Sakura advised and Lee nodded.

"It's hard to train in the cold anyway." He admitted.

"See, you'll be fine."

"It's not like I'm confessing my love for her, Sakura-chan." Lee told her blandly.

"Oh just go on, sometimes friendship and love aren't too far away from each other."

"Yeah, yeah, see you later!" He called back over his shoulder, waving.

Sakura took a deep breath, soft smile resting on her lips. Sasuke was content to just stand and watch her for a while, praying no one would notice him. Sakura looked up and gently put out her hands to catch the small snowflakes drifting downwards. Sighing, she started to move down the street between disgruntled shoppers, heading back to the apartment she had moved into to escape her mother's endless tirade. Wanting to surprise the kunoichi, whose mind had just started to wander back to him, Sasuke followed her quietly home deciding he would knock on her door a few minutes after she was inside. Or he could go through the window.

Sakura had just unlocked the door to her apartment and shut it behind her, prepared to already get ready for bed; her fingers slipping to the hem of her shirt, starting to pull up, revealing her stomach when she turned and saw Sasuke staring at her with wide eyes. Sakura shrieked and the shirt dropped back down, her heart racing with the sudden appearance.

"Sorry, I should've used the door." Sasuke turned away slightly, his cloak fluttering.

"You came through the window?" She asked now noticing the open window and the pink curtains fluttering in the cool breeze. "You could've at least shut it behind you, it is cold outside."

Sakura moved past him to push the window down, he stayed quiet, watching her. When she turned back their eyes met and not knowing what to say, Sasuke said the first thing to op into his head.

"It's snowing outside,"

"That's kind of why I want the window closed," Sakura giggled lightly, ducking her head away from him.

"You've changed since I last saw you."

"It has been two years," Sakura admitted.

"I thought you might be dating Lee, I saw you two together when I first came back."

"We were buying a present for Tenten, it's been hard on her since Neji passed in the war." Sakura admitted taking a seat on the bed, which had been situated under the window Sasuke entered through.

"I did overhear that," he told her sitting down next to her, unsure of what to say or do now that he was inside her apartment.

"How's work for Orochimaru going?" Sakura asked quietly, leaning back so she could look out the window and watch the drifting snowflakes. Sasuke shrugged in response, leaning back against the foot board and pulling his leg up in front of him, one leg landing to rest on the bed at an angle.

"It's okay, I think Karin has finally given up on dating me."

"Ass," Sakura told him jabbing her foot into his stomach, surprised when it connected, until she realized he had let her. Huffing she pulled her foot back and turned back to the window, her shoulders relaxing slightly as she watched various snowflakes flutter happily, swirling in a seeming never ending pattern.

"Have you possibly ever thought anymore about us, or have you given up too?"

"A woman whose heart is truly in love never wavers, even when it knows it may die of loneliness." Sakura said simply, fixedly watching the snow over looking at her friend from Team Seven. It was quiet for a long time and she figured he was watching the snow as well, but when she made to look at him and perhaps glimpse something she hadn't seen before, she jumped, realizing he'd been watching her the entire time.

"Sakura," Sasuke said lowly, she didn't seem to be able to look away now. He bit his lip, hesitating and unsure of everything to do with the pinkette. Slowly he swallowed and then leaned forward, rocking up onto his feet, before pressing his lips to hers, hands falling to her either side so she was trapped.

Shocked, Sakura sat there staring at Sasuke with wide eyes. She had never expected something so forward from the Shinobi. He pulled away, dark eye giving nothing away, the rinnegan still covered by his hair. A small smile broke across her face and she launched herself at the man in front of her, pushing him accidentally back onto her bed as she pressed a firm kiss to his lips in turn.

"Is this even real?" She breathed, not daring to look him in the eye.

"If it isn't, then it's one hell of a dream." Sasuke replied wrapping his arm around her waist and turning to look out the window at the snow. Sakura pushed a quick breath through her nose indicating at a laugh and then settled down, watching the snow and realizing she had experienced something of a Christmas miracle.

-oOo-

Lee nervously approached Tenten's apartment door, she had moved out from her parent's house and the intimacy scared him, even though they were simply friends. He knocked on the door lightly, clutching the necklace box tightly in his hands. There was a pattering of footsteps and the door swung open to reveal Tenten, her long hair handing down rather than up in its usual buns.

"Lee?"

"Hi Tenten, do you mind if I come in?"

"No, um, come in." She pulled the door open and gestured for him. He took off his shoes and left them by the door. When the front door clicked closed he turned on her.

"This is for you!" He all but shouted, bowing and holding out the box to a surprised Tenten.

"Thank you Lee," she smiled and gently took the present, tearing at the paper wrapping the box. Lee watched his friend with bated breath, waiting to see if Sakura had really chosen right for the kunoichi. When the lid opened Tenten gasped. "It's beautiful,"

"I wanted to do something special for you, make sure you're taken care of. You haven't really been the same since the end of the war."

"Well, it's just hard, you know we don't have," she went quite for a long while. "Neji."

"It's hard on everyone a little bit I think, but mostly on you." Lee paused wondering whether he should confirm it with words. "You were in love with him after all."

"Yeah," Tenten agreed quietly. "You two were, and are really, the only people I've found true friends in."

"I'm glad to hear you say that," Lee smiled and pulled her into a tight hug. "I should probably get home now, before the snow storm worsens. I'm really happy you like the gift, is it okay if I come see you tomorrow?"

She nodded in reply, Lee grinned. He gathered up his coat around him and made for the door, but was stopped a few steps before he could reach it by Tenten grabbing Lee's jacket, he turned in surprise. She was staring determinedly at the ground.

"Ano," she paused. "If-if you never find someone to fall in love with, would you marry me Lee?"

"Wha-" he swallowed. "Of course, but never is a really long time. Let's say that if I don't find anyone I like other than you in the next year then we'll start planning a wedding."

She looked up at him in surprise. "You really mean that?"

"Yeah, just think of tonight's gift as a promise, you can hold me to it." He paused a final time. "Merry Christmas Tenten."

-oOo-

"This sucks," Sanmari announced loudly. Gaara groaned internally, his wife had made some very good points about laws which had been posed over Suna recently by the elders. She was a commoner who understood them, she worked with them quite a bit in her own line of work and had pointed out things which would affect their lives negatively. The elders, however, did not favor the people well and were expecting him to make the same cold decisions of his father. Having Sanmari was both a blessing and a curse because she made his job that much harder and was now interrupting his sharp contemplation of a particular law.

"What now?" He asked, eyes dark as he looked up at her. She looked at him blandly, holding up the strand of Christmas lights in her pale hands.

"I'm decorating a cactus for Christmas." She told him, raising a hand to sweep her long blonde ponytail over her shoulder dramatically.

"A Suna regular," Gaara commented leaning back in his chair to watch her sling the lights around the round blob of green, hanging ornaments from the strand as she went.

"Well it's lame, just because you have an obsession with cacti-" he stopped her there.

"It's not an obsession, cacti are just easy to take care of in the desert because they naturally grow here." Gaara backfired and she gave him a look he knew all too well, she was now determined to win the argument.

"Would it really take all that much effort to bring in a cart of trees from somewhere like Konoha? We're friendly with them and it'd make it feel more like Christmas even if we are in the middle of the desert. It's not like we're trying to grow our own trees out here."

"The Suna people are well adjusted to a Christmas cactus." Gaara had no honest idea why he was pushing through with the argument, but it was almost midnight and he'd kept it a secret just long enough so he could surprise here. His green eyes drifted to the clock quickly, capturing the time and allowing him an allotted five minutes to get her outside.

"Well, traditions change." Sanmari persisted. She was from a foreign country where snow was a constant. They had one mountain, Mount Hakobe which was so high it had snow year round. Christmas trees were something she'd grown up with and something she was certainly missing, which combined horribly for Gaara with her homesickness. Sanmari was missing her friends and twin brother, he could see it in her eyes every time he brought up anything about the season.

"Come on, I need a break from this stuff anyway." He stood and held out a hand to her.

Narrowing her eyes she placed hers in his and let him lead her down the hall which led to the stairs of the balcony on the roof. She watched him from behind as they mounted the stairs, it had been a while since Gaara had been so open with her in the Kazekage Building. He was a quiet man who liked to keep personal matters very personal. Licking her lips from the dry air, she felt the sudden urge to race up the stairs and meet him at the top. He was a few centimeters taller than her and the stairs would surely make up the difference, which would hopefully lead to a kiss. Bashful though, understanding Gaara for not showing public affection, she dragged behind him. His shoulders looked slightly stiff from the stress and hours of work, but she hoped wherever they were going would help him relax as well. Sanmari squeezed his hand lightly, and when he returned the pressure a familiar flutter made her almost choke with excitement. She had often wondered if he felt the same feelings in the pits of his stomach and heart as here since they first met. They were twenty-five at the time and Sanmari had come upon a request for help from her country. When they first met she didn't think much of him, until she saw how he cared for the ones he loved. It was then she realized Gaara wasn't such a bad guy. Now though, all she could think about was how much she truly loved him and how much his love for her shone through, mostly when they were alone.

They finally emerged on the top of the building and Gaara turned back to face her momentarily, light green meeting soft hazel. She smiled a bit, making the corners of his lips twitch as well which almost led to a giggle from her. They walked to the railing, Sanmari looking out at the lights which adorned the many houses, apartments, and various shops. She tried to spot the home they had moved into recently, but couldn't see it amongst the other tall buildings. When Sanmari turned to look at her husband, he wasn't watching her so she took the opportunity to watch him. The wind ruffled his hair and reminded her of a time when it had been much messier, she's liked it then a little better, but she was also used to the slowly taming red strands. She noticed the collar on his shirt was turned down when it was normally up, so she let go of his hand to fix it. He turned to face her in surprise, only to realize he was watching the moment when she first noticed his surprise for her.

White flakes drifted slowly from the sky, Sanmari's hands dropped as her eyes widened, head tilting back to look up in amazement. Breathing in suddenly as though she were drowning and had just reached the surface once more.

"It's beautiful," she stepped away from him, arms out stretched, twirling in the snow. Cold flakes embraced her warm skin.

"It only snows on Christmas Day, I wanted to surprise you." He told her quietly, watching in awe at just how beautiful his wife looked at home in Suna with Christmas snow swirling around her. Her hazel eyes met his and then the next thing he knew they were kissing and he didn't mind it at all, wherever they may be, as long as he had Sanmari he was going to be okay.

"Thank you," she whispered breaking away, her head fitting naturally in the crook of his neck. Gaara hummed in reply, happy he had managed to keep his secret.

-oOo-

"You're my escort huh?" Karui asked, her dark skin allowing her to almost blend in fully with the dark foliage as she approached the main gate to Konohagakure. He red hair was tied back as usual with a white bandana displaying that she came from Kumogakure. Her gold eyes lit up as she stepped into the lights, reflecting naturally with the Christmas decorum.

"I suppose you could call it that," Choji agreed standing straight, as he had been leaning against the door frame while waiting for her to arrive. He had thinned out only slightly after the war, and Karui had to wonder if it was in part to his Jutsu.

"What would you call it?" She asked falling into step beside him as they traveled to the Hokage's office. Kakashi would be pleased to hear news from Kumo, especially coming from the Raikage who was not particularly upfront about sharing information with others, even after the allied shinobi forces was in effect.

"More like, formality of the Hokage not wanting to print a map." Karui snorted in laughter, the Akamichi always entertained her. It was what she looked forward to most in her trips to Konoha.

"There could be someone out there wanting to kill me, and where would we be then with a map?"

"It is a time of peace, I highly doubt many people would want to kill someone as pretty as you." Choji told her without thinking. "Only kidnap, and then you wouldn't let them."

Karui laughed openly, he was a truly entertaining person. Her eyes shone as she watched him walk silently down the street. It had been a while since she'd seen him carry around chip bags and other foods. He was quiet now, and she welcomed the silence as it allowed her to look at the lights without interruption. They were several streets down from the gate when Choji spoke again.

"Do you want to take a detour?"

"Yeah," Karui told him excitedly, a grin spreading across her face. She needed this kind of a break from the Raikage and his business. He led her down a path which led to the edge of town where it was much quieter. There he showed her into a small privately owned restaurant which smelled extremely good.a

"Shikamaru found this a while back and showed it to me, I like bringing friends here occasionally." Choji explained.

"It's smells delicious, I'm definitely up for food detours."

"Then you're the kind of friend I like to have around," Choji joked and Karui smiled for what felt like the millionth time again that night.

When dinner was finished, they continued walking to the other side of town where Kakashi would hopefully still be in his office. When they reached the office door, Choji was starting to realize that there was a lot more to this person from Kumo.

"I'll see you again once your report is through, won't I?" Choji asked her, and a startled Karui turned to look at him.

"We'll see," she turned the knob while knocking and Choji figured he'd just have to take that answer and make sure she did see him.

-oOo-

Sai shivered, he had forgotten to bring a coat with him out into the night, as he was still adjusting to life outside of Danzo's elite. He didn't want to just leave, however, because the most beautiful winter scene of Konoha was set out before him and he wanted to capture it before the moment disappeared forever. He was working on a few of the more delicate strokes, not adjusted to using colors for much of his work. There was a crunching of snow behind him and he turned, making sure he dropped his arm so as not to mess up the picture. Ino was walking towards him, wrapped up tightly in a fluffy purple coat with fur around the hood. Her long blonde hair was up in its usual high pony tail, which swung down around her waist. Her hands were holding two steaming cups of something and Sai wondered if she had been watching him.

"Hey," Ino greeted quietly as she sat down beside him, struggling to not spill the contents of the cups. Sai put his brush to the side on the color pallet and reached out to steady her. She handed him one of the cups once she was settled in. "Drink,"

"Arigatou," Sai told her, gently pressing it to his lips. It was warm and tasted sweet. "What is it?"

"Hot Chocolate," she blew a bit on the rim, sending the steam spiraling away from her. "Have you never had it before?"

"No," he admitted, setting it next to the pallet so the thick snow could hold it upright while he continued painting.

"I've noticed you like to find some of the strangest places to come get a scene."

"It's quiet up here, not enough time to capture something beautiful in the city."

"Maybe you just haven't stopped in the right spots." Ino suggested looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"I've found many beautiful sights in the city, but they're all too complex for me to ever accurately capture."

"Oh?" Ino was now watching him. "Do you want to show me some of those?"

"Have you looked in a mirror?" Ino made a small noise.

"Was that a compliment?" She ribbed.

"I suppose it was,"

"Thanks," Ino told him honestly and Sai realized that he had perhaps made some sort of an improvement.


End file.
